


A Regret Message

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crying, Gen, I don't ship them, Message in a bottle, regret message, they are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: A songfic that goes into the song "Regret Message" by Akuno-P/mothyI just wanted to write something sad. I was in that type of mood.





	A Regret Message

It is believed, that if you write your wishes down, place them into a bottle, and throw them into the sea, that they will come true. 

The smell of the sea drifts through the streets. Alone, a girl stands on the beach. Waves crash gently by her feet. Salty tears fall from her eyes and mix with the tide, as she throws a bottle far into the water. Inside the little glass bottle is a rolled up piece of parchment containing secrets never to be spoken. This is what it said,

“I wish to be able to go back in time. Back to when I was just a little child, laughing at each day carelessly. Back before I had any responsibility. And when my fourteenth birthday arrived, I would be merciful. I wouldn’t let jealousy rule me like it did in this life. Everyone would be happy. I wish I could go back and treat my brother with respect. Surely as twins, we should have been able to rule as equals. I wish I could have died in his place. After all of the horrible things I did, he took the punishment for me. A pure innocent soul punished for my wrongdoings. I yearn to express to the girl I was back then, all the things she did wrong. To tell her to enjoy life while it lasts. To tell her not to bring this upon herself. I understand that my aspirations are impossible sounding. That is why I wrote this message. A message of regret. Written for the tiny part of me that believes. The tiny part that thinks my dreams can come true. If you can see this message where you are. My dear brother. If we were to be reborn again, I would hope that we can be twins once more.”

As a small glass bottle floats across the sea, a wish is sent to an unknown place and is granted by (The writer of this story. Because I wanted a happy ending after all that sadness.)

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love feedback. I also plan on making more songfics in the future, so any tips on that would be helpful. Thanks!


End file.
